The Perfect Date
by JOVANKA
Summary: Mac finally brushes up the courage to ask Stella for a date...Smacked Romantic fluff all the way.


**The Perfect Date.**

**LEGAL STUFF: - All characters not mine but Shanghaied from their summer hiatus whether they like it or not.**

**A/N: Just a little Smacked romantic fluff to kick start the summer.**

He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so nervous or to be exact terrified, the more he actually thought about it he decided it would have to be the day he'd proposed to Claire …..Oh god his hands felt ridiculously clammy…. he rubbed them dry on his trouser leg. "Pull yourself together Taylor your not proposing marriage this time….." He ordered himself staring longingly at Stella through the lab window who was currently bent over a microscope completely immersed in her work unaware of his presence "….Your only asking her to dinner it's not like you've never had dinner together before is it? You must have done it thousands of times over the years you've known each other…" Because this time it is different and you know it his heart screamed out to him, because it's not dinner you want but a date "It's hopeless she's never going to say yes" Mac told himself for the umpteenth time, he'd already walked away twice and come back. "It's ridiculous when you think about it logically, she's your best friend and she works for you …you're probably too old for her anyway…..She's a giants fan you love the cubs …." He repeated his con list to himself yet again, the damn thing was endless and his pro list of reasons to ask Stella out consisted of one single entry "Because you love her, you always have and always will ….." He mumbled to himself. So resigned to his fate Mac took a deep breath and opened the glass door "Who says everything in life needs to be logical anyway its only dinner what's the worse that can happen get a grip Marine" He ordered himself under his breath and marched inside "It's only dinner…...And there is always moving to Australia."

"Hey Mac" Looking up from the microscope Stella smiled one of her special Mac only smiles as he entered the room, the one that sent his pulse sky high and his knees to jelly.

"Hey yourself" He grinned back, carefully shutting the door behind him.

"What can I do for you" She wondered, spotting the closed door and realizing that it meant something serious.

"I…..can we talk" He asked softly.

"Whatever it is I didn't do it …..Unless it's the whole Dyson thing and that pig deserved a knee in the nuts…" Stella insisted.

"No it's nothing like that, you haven't done anything wrong…..Dyson thing? What Dyson thing…." He quizzed her.

"Nothing….forget I mentioned it" Stella blanched "You said you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yeah I do….." His hands felt soaking wet again so he shoved them in his pockets but unfortunately his feet seemed to have developed a mind of their own they simply refused to stop shuffling "I'd like it if you would …..Only if you want to of course and you can say no if you want I understand honest I do it doesn't matter …ok so that's not exactly true it does matter but we can work something out…..not us I mean me I can…."

"Mac you're not making any sense" Stella interrupted.

"Sorry Stel I didn't mean to confuse you….I guess what I'm trying to ask is well …...please Miss Bonasera would you have dinner with me?" Mac flushed bright red as he finally got his question out.

"Sure Mac we could go get pizza after work or Chinese if you prefer…." She shrugged bemused at his strange behaviour.

"No not like that….." He explained "I mean dinner as in we get all dressed up and I pick you up at eight just me and you then we go to a swanky French restaurant or Greek, Greek is good….."

"Oh god you mean a date? Your trying to ask me out aren't you Mac?" Stella recoiled in surprise.

"Ok truly lousy idea Stel…..I'm so sorry…" Mac hung his head forlornly at her reaction "I never should have asked, It's just we have been together …not together…I mean we've known each other a long time Aw hell Stel the truth is I feel like we have been growing so close recently….. It feels like something truly amazing is happening between us and I don't really know what that means but I know it means something…I thought maybe we could find out together…..but it was stupid you don't feel the same way we are just friends nothing more…." He turned to leave.

"I'd love to have dinner with you Mac be your date a proper date….." She said quietly stopping him dead in his tracks.

"You would?" He asked not quite believing his luck "Really?"

"Really really I feel that way about you….about us too" She nodded "Would Saturday night be o.k.?"

"Saturday would be fantastic" Mac nodded happily "Where would you like to go?"

"Why don't you surprise me" Stella suggested.

"I can do that" He beamed.

"Yeah you just did" She chuckled "C'mere Mac" She beckoned him over.

"You're not going to deck me or anything are you" He fretted as he moved to stand next to her.

Grinning Stella stood and gently cupping his face with both hands she planted a warm, sweet kiss on his lips "Nope…..just wanted to show you that you're not the only one who can do surprises" She breathed into his ear as they parted.

"Wow" Was all Mac could manage.

"You like?" She teased.

"I like" He replied "In fact….." He reached out to pull into another embrace but Stella was quicker and she dodged away easily.

"Oh no you don't Taylor….not till Saturday night anyways" She waggled a finger at him "Now get out….I've got work to do!"

"Yes Ma'am" He gave her a mock salute "…..But come Saturday night all bets are off Stel" He chortled, then hands back in pockets and whistling cheerfully to himself Mac headed off back to his own office.

Mac Taylor checked his watch 6.10pm exactly twenty minutes more and his shift would be over and he could drive home, shower, change and collect Stella that's if his best charcoal grey suit ever returned from the dry cleaners, Mac checked his watch again "Where are you Don" He grumbled.

As if on cue his office door opened wide "Never fear your fairy gods Flack is here" Don Flack announced his arrival, a suit bag slung over his shoulder and a wine bottle tucked under his arm.

"Where on earth have you been" Mac growled.

"Saving your ass if you must know" Flack retorted "Somebody forgot to pick up the champagne didn't they?"

"Champagne? What Champagne" Mac was bewildered.

"What Champagne he asks…" Flack rolled his eyes in despair standing the bottle on Mac's desk "You not good at this dating stuff Mac….. Do you want to impress Stella or not?"

"You know I do" Mac sighed "I want everything to be perfect for Stella tonight."

"Well I got news for you Casanova Taylor orange juice won't do it" Flack placed the suit bag down onto Mac's sofa "Trust your Uncle Don on this."

"Don I don't even like Champagne" Mac protested picking up the bottle.

"Who cares what you like it's Stella that's important isn't" Shrugged Flack.

"How much" Mac balked at the price tag "What did you buy the whole vineyard Don?"

"Nobody likes a cheapskate Mac" Flack folded his arms across his chest "Especially girls like our Stel."

"Ok, ok …..I surrender if she wants Champagne then she will have champagne" Mac admitted defeat "If Stella wants the moon that's fine by me."

"You really have got it bad for her haven't you" Flack chortled "Did you do everything on the list we made? Tell me you remembered the flowers."

"Two dozen long stemmed red roses" Mac confirmed putting the bottle back down.

"You've had your hair cut I see" Flack nodded approvingly "Did you finally get a new shirt too."

"Yes the sales assistant said the baby blue matched my eyes and I looked cute" Mac scowled.

"Ah that old Taylor magic strikes again…pretty girl was she?" Flack chortled.

"It was a he actually" Mac groused "I still don't see why I needed to buy a new shirt though I have plenty of shirts."

"Mac the last time you bought a shirt was when you came back from London and that was three years ago…." Flack moaned "Besides no way am I letting you out with Stella in that maroon monstrosity she'd never forgive me…..hell I'd never forgive me."

"What's wrong with my maroon shirt?" Mac queried "It's my favourite."

"And so rests the case for the defence" Flack chuckled "Did you polish your shoes."

"Yes mommy dearest three times" Mac harrumphed.

"New boxers…..did you get new boxers" Flack asked ever so innocently.

"Don!" Mac groaned out loud utterly mortified "For the last time I'm taking Stella to dinner is all at no point ever will we be seeing each other's underwear!"

"Good you did then, well done Mac I knew you had it in you" Flack beamed "It never hurts to be prepared now does it? Oh wait they haven't got Homer Simpson on them have they?"

"They are baby blue too if you must know" Mac sniffed turning bright red.

"The sales assistant didn't say your butt was….."Flack began.

"No he didn't" Mac yelled.

"That's everything then" Flack affirmed "Just to say good hunting."

"She's a woman Don not a deer" Mac huffed.

"Same principle" Flack shrugged "Anyhow…."

Before he could continue the phone on Mac's desk sprung into life "Taylor" Mac said lifting the receiver "You've got what Sheldon….Your a grown man aren't you too old for that….can't you work tonight anyway it can't be all that itchy…..No you can't swap shifts with Stella…..I could just fire your ass…..alright already I'll see you in a fortnight then….." Mac slammed the phone down hard "Damn it all Don I'm going to have to cancel everything."

"Why what's wrong" Flack asked.

"He's got measles…..Sheldon's got measles" Mac sighed miserably.

"Is that all? I thought it was something terrible" Flack shrugged.

"It's worse…..Hawkes was going to cover the night shift tonight but now I'm going to have to do it aren't I" He frowned "I have no choice somebody's got to look after the lab."

"There must be somebody what about Danny or Lindsay" Suggested Flack "If you explain the situation I'm sure they wouldn't mind."

"They've taken Lucy camping for the weekend" Mac explained "Lindsay wants to teach her about the great outdoors."

"Danny camping? He hyperventilates in Central Park" Flack joked.

"You're not helping Don" Mac berated him.

"There must be somebody what about Adam?" Flack asked.

"Don its Adam" Mac groaned "I said look after the lab not destroy it."

"Ok stupid idea" Flack agreed "Can't you call in a favour from another lab, New Jersey maybe doesn't that Quinn chick have a thing about you."

"Not at this short notice besides it would breach the restraining order" Mac replied despondently as he reached out for the phone "I'll call Stella maybe we can reschedule."

"Hang on a minute…." Flack pushed Mac's hand away "Do you have any urgent cases ongoing."

"I'm waiting on a few test results but nothing pressing" Mac replied "Why?"

"You still want to make out with …..Ah I mean take out Stella right?" Flack asked.

"Yes" Mac nodded "More than anything."

"So go ….all we do is draw the blinds and lock your office door, I'll tell everyone that your doing paperwork and don't want to be disturbed who's going to know your not actually here?" He suggested "Then you can take Stella out, enjoy your meal kiss her goodnight then come back here afterwards what could possibly go wrong?"

"Everything" Mac snorted.

"What are the odds somebody in New York is going to get themselves murdered just at exactly the same time you and Stella are on a date" Flack insisted "Live a little Mac faint heart never won Bonasera fair."

"I don't want to let her down" Mac admitted.

"So don't no-one will ever know Mac it'll work just trust me" Flack entreated.

"Much against my better judgement I'll do it" Mac winced "For Stella."

"Atta boy Mac" Flack slapped him across the shoulders "That's the Taylor spirit."

Across town in her bedroom Stella Bonasera frowned at her reflection in the full length mirror and adjusted the length of her dress again; would Mac like it? She hoped so with all her heart after all the dress had been bought especially for him. It still seemed like a fairytale or a dream to her Mac Taylor the man she'd secretly been in love with from the moment they had met had asked her out on a date, a date date too not just as friends or colleagues grabbing a meal after work but a serious boyfriend potential type date hence the dress. Mac had been so cute when he asked her out too all hot and bothered, mmm…..Mac Taylor all hot and bothered what a delicious idea….Stella grinned wickedly to herself "Well little dress….." She muttered to herself as she adjusted her cleavage "Do your stuff." She and Lindsay had spent hours trawling every boutique in New York looking for the right dress to "Knock Mac's socks off amongst other items of his intimate apparel" as Lindsay had put it till Stella had selected the one she was wearing. The thigh length, spaghetti strapped cocktail dress was in the same shade of aqua silk as the Greek Csi's eyes, it hugged her hips and breasts showing off her generous curves to perfection. It was open at the back and had a slit down one side which showed the merest hint of the matching aqua lace teddy she was wearing underneath it not to mention the silk stockings and suspenders she had on when she moved. Stella had teamed the dress with obsidian black leather stiletto heels and was wearing her hair up in a loose French twist style. Proceeding to check her makeup one last time Stella decided she was finally done and collecting her purse and wrap headed for her sitting room. Ten minutes later her door bell rang, opening the apartment's door she found Mac standing outside with the largest bunch of roses she'd ever seen fiddling nervously with his tie. They both heard Mac swallow hard when he saw her.

"Hello Mac" Stella greeted him shyly "Would you like to come in."

"Uh uh" Was all Mac could manage since currently he was struggling to remember his own name in her presence "Aw Stel you look so nice….I mean sexy…. No I mean beautiful….." Mac babbled following her into the apartment.

"You don't scrub up so bad yourself" She grinned running an approving eye over his body "Your shirt matches your eyes."

"So does your dress…your eyes I mean not mine" Mac floundered "Did I mention you look stunningly beautiful?"

"Just a little… are those for me" She nodded to the flowers.

"Yes" He handed them to her "To say thank you for having dinner with me….."

"Ouch" Stella yelped and sucked her finger "Damn thorns."

"Oh gosh Stella I'm so sorry" Mac apologized offering her his handkerchief "I didn't know do you have a first aid kit around here somewhere."

"In the bathroom cupboard middle shelf" She told him.

"I'll be right back" Mac nodded.

"Oh great start Mac" He muttered angrily to himself as he entered Stella's bathroom "Maiming the woman you love for life."

He re-entered the sitting room with the first aid kit to find the roses in a vase of water and Stella sitting on the sofa his handkerchief tied around her finger "Found it" He announced "How does you finger feel."

"A little better ….I think it's stopped bleeding" She replied.

"Let me see" He crouched down besides her and tenderly took hold of her wounded finger then Mac gently unwrapped the handkerchief. "Ah…..it doesn't look too bad Stel" He agreed, and then taking the antiseptic from the first aid kit bathed it clean with a cotton swab finishing it off by applying a small dressing.

"Haven't we forgotten something Nurse Mac" Stella asked as he finished up.

"I don't think so…." He replied worriedly.

"Where is my kiss better? I think the least I deserve off you Taylor is a kiss better" She grinned at him.

"Then I can't possibly neglect my medical duty can I?" Mac grinned back, taking her hand he kissed the tip of every finger starting with the injured one after that he butterflied kisses along her arm pulling her to him till her arms where around his neck and he reached her lips with his own "Better now" He whispered as their lips met.

"Better" She murmured.

"We should go I suppose" He said rather reluctantly pulling away.

"I suppose we must" She agreed half heartedly.

"So am I going to get any clues to where we are going" Stella asked as they drove along in Mac's SUV.

"Now where would the fun in that be" Mac grinned.

"That would be a no then I take it" She grinned back.

"This was your idea Stella you said surprise me remember" He chuckled "I'm only doing what you wanted."

"Me and my big mouth" She chuckled back "At least tell me I'm dressed accordingly…I don't need Wellington boots or something."

"I already told you Stel you look beautiful" He replied "Just like you always do."

"Keep that up Taylor and I promise flattery will get you everywhere" She giggled.

"I'll hold you to that Stella" He grinned bringing the SVU to a stop "Anyway we are here."

"Central Park?" Stella was a little mystified "You're taking me jogging?"

"Patience young Jedi and open your gift" Mac chortled.

"Gift? What gift" Stella asked still none the wiser.

"This one" Mac reached over to the back seat and moved the blanket covering it to reveal a small, round pink gift box tied with a matching pink satin bow.

"Oh that one" Stella grinned as he placed the box in her hands.

"Open it" He instructed her gently.

Obediently she undid the ribbon and slid the lid off, inside she found a layer of soft pink tissue paper peeling that back revealed the most exquisite aqua coloured Chinese silk scarf she had ever seen.

"Oh Mac it's gorgeous" Stella told him holding it up to examine it properly.

"It should go with your dress Lindsay kinda let slip the colour" Mac disclosed.

"The little snitch just wait till I see her on Monday" Stella joked.

"You like it then" Mac asked hopefully.

"Mac I love it, thank you so much" She lent forward to kiss him but this time Mac was the quicker of the two and he dodged out of the way.

"Hey no fair how's a girl to properly show her appreciation" Stella scowled.

"If we start that again we'll never make it out of this car never mind to dinner and you know it Bonasera" Mac waggled a finger at her in mock reproach "Besides your scarf as a dual purpose."

"I suppose it's my own fault for saying surprise me so I'll bite why does my scarf have a dual purpose?" Stella rolled her eyes impatiently.

"Do you trust me Stel?" He asked earnestly.

"With my life, always" She replied honestly.

"Good I hoped you say that" He beamed taking the scarf from her "Just trust in me now" He said and proceeded to tie the scarf around Stella's head covering her eyes completely.

"Mac how can we go to dinner when I can't actually see where to go" Stella pointed out.

"That's kinda where the trusting me bit comes in" He replied climbing out of the SVU.

"Good answer" Stella retorted.

"I thought so" Mac opened the door on her side of the SVU "Give me your hands Stella I wont let you fall" He assured her.

"I know Mac" Stella stretched her arms out to meet his "I've always known that."

Catching hold of her arms Mac gently guided Stella out of the SVU "Put your arm here Stel" He instructed wrapping her left arm around his waist and covering her hand with his, then he slipped his free arm around her waist bringing her right hand to rest gently on top.

"Mac I've not sprained my ankle" Stella teased.

"No but you might" He reasoned.

"I might not" She countered.

"Well that's my excuse and I'm sticking to it" He chuckled as they walked away from the SVU "I like holding you close and it's as good a reason as any to have you near."

"Mac Taylor you unmitigated swine!" Stella elbowed him playfully in the ribs.

"Ouch! Now that is no way for a damsel in distress to treat her knight in shinning Kevlar" Mac guffawed as he led her along "No way at all."

"Alright Sir Mac I'll take your word for it are we any nearer to diner at all" Stella asked.

"As a matter of fact Lady Stel we are just stand still for a moment" He replied.

Stella felt Mac slip his arms from around her waist and then something suspiciously like warm breath ruffled her curls making her jump "Mac where are we" She wondered.

"See for yourself" He said removing the scarf from her eyes.

Blinking momentarily Stella found herself face to face with what had to be the most gorgeous cream coloured pony on the planet.

"Stella meet Blossom" Mac did the introductions "She and Mr Turner are going to take us for a moonlit carriage ride around Central Park I thought we'd take the scenic route to dinner and arrive in style."

"Corny Mac…..cute but corny" Stella beamed tying the silk scarf around her neck.

"Yeah but did it worked though" Mac asked.

"Absolutely" Stella curls shook with laughter.

"In that case may I escort you to dinner Lady Stel?" Mac held out his arm

"Certainly Sir Mac" Stella accepted it gracefully.

Mac helped Stella climb up into the little burgundy coloured open top carriage and then he followed suit settling down beside her "We're ready Mr Turner" He said to their driver and the carriage set off.

"Mac ….I was thinking it could get kind of chilly up here" Stella suggested coyly as they moved off "We should keep warm shouldn't we".

"It could indeed" Mac agreed "What do you suggest Lady Stel to keep warm I mean."

"Well there is only one thing for it isn't there since we must keep warm…." She shrugged "Share body warmth there is nothing else to be done."

"Nothing else to be done at all" He agreed wholeheartedly and pulled Stella into his arms, she snuggled contentedly into his chest her head resting over his heart.

"Are you warm enough now Lady Stel" Mac whispered kissing her forehead.

"I am….. Toasty warm" Stella confirmed "Thank you Sir Mac."

"All in a days work for you Lady Stel….Dragon's slain, Castle's stormed, blood patterns analyzed….." He listed.

"Dumpster's dived?" She quipped.

"Don't push it…." He chuckled "Besides that's what we have an Adam for in fact Lady Stel…." but before he could continue a single rain drop splashed down on to Stella's cheek then another fell on to Mac's tie, then another and yet another as the heavens opened.

"Aw hell not now" Mac groaned struggling to push the carriage's canopy up over them and not quite managing it "Mr Turner Step on it" He rumbled.

"Here? We are having dinner here?" Stella asked in astonishment as the carriage pulled up outside New York's finest not to mention most expensive French restaurant "Mac the starter alone would cost you a month's salary."

"You're worth every penny to me" He told her simply spying the rain bouncing off the pavement "Here put this on" He slipped his jacket off and around her shoulders "I don't want you getting pneumonia."

"Mac you'll get drenched going out there like that put this back on" Stella tried to give him his jacket back.

"No" He flatly refused "Pneumonia remember."

"Just what do I do if you get pneumonia?" She demanded to know.

"The spare keys to the lab are in my navy jacket pocket, don't leave Don Flack unsupervised around anything electrical and no grapes period" He smiled "Now can we eat?"

"I'm not going to win this argument am I?" Stella sighed.

"Stella Bonasera after all these years I thought you would have learned never argue with a Marine" Mac advised.

"Ex-Marine" Stella pointed out.

"Same difference" Mac insisted climbing out of the carriage.

"Yeah right" Stella muttered to herself as he helped her down.

"What do you mean there is no room?" Mac bellowed at an ashen faced Maitre'd.

"I'm sorry Monsieur Taylor….but there is a problem with your booking" The little man tried to explain to the infuriated lab boss.

"No there isn't ….I booked a table four days ago see I have the confirmation here" Mac pulled out his wallet and produced an e-mail "Mr and guest 8.30pm says so here" He waived it at the Maitre'd.

"Mac it doesn't matter really" Stella touched his arm.

"It most certainly does" Mac fumed "I want to see the manager now please."

"Yes Sir if that is what Sir wants of course….."The Maitre'd said "But the fact still remains that the table you ordered is double booked and we have nothing else available. I'm sorry Sir but it's a new booking system we are trying out and we are having a few teething troubles if Sir and Madam would like to return tomorrow then dinner would be on the house….."

"No Sir and Madam wouldn't like" Mac raged.

"Mac please lets just go home" Stella pleaded "We can get take out …..Chinese chicken your favourite."

"It's not the same Stella; it's not fair your evening shouldn't be ruined because of teething troubles….." His gaze locked with hers "You deserve better."

"I don't mind honestly" She assured him.

"Honestly?" He asked.

Smiling Stella whispered seductively into his left ear "Take me home Sir Mac and I'll make it worth your while."

"Since you put it that way Lady Stel lets go home" He offered her his arm.

"Why thank you Sir Mac" Stella took his arm gratefully "As for you pal you can stick you restaurant right where the monkey's stick the nuts" She called back over her shoulder to the Maitre'd as they walked away.

They arrived back at Mac's apartment building 30 minutes later heavily laden with Chinese take out; the rain was still coming down hard and by the time they made it inside Mac in nothing but his shirt sleeves was absolutely soaked.

"Why don't you go dry off whilst I sort dinner out" Stella told him.

"Good idea" Mac nodded and scooted off into his bedroom, he reappeared several minutes later now resplendent in his maroon shirt to find his sitting room bathed in candlelight and soft music playing in the background.

"Is everything alright? I thought I'd make things a little more intimate" Stella asked anxiously she was curled up barefoot in his favourite chair.

"It's perfect" He told her hoarsely "Absolutely perfect."

"I put the food in the oven to keep warm" Stella informed him "We can eat whenever you want."

"Dance with me" He asked softly.

"Did you just ask me to dance?" Stella assumed she'd misheard.

"I did" Mac confirmed.

"That's what I thought you said" Stella replied "Who are you and where is my Mac?" She teased.

"Oh I'm your Mac now am I" He retorted pulling Stella to her feet.

"Pretty much" Stella retorted wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Does that make you my Stella then?" He wondered, wrapping his arms around so her head rested on his shoulder.

"Ah….you'll just have to wait and see now won't you Sir Mac" She whispered as they began to slowly dance.

"Promises, promises always promises Lady Stel" He kissed her gently on her curls.

"Mac before we go any further I …..um have a confession to make" Stella blushed as they danced their slow waltz.

"If you're uncomfortable with anything, anything at all just say so …..You don't have to do anything you don't want to Stella…." Mac assured her.

"What? No I just meant I don't like champagne" She nodded to the ice bucket on Mac's coffee table "I never have."

"Stel that's wonderful" Mac beamed, gently twirling her around "Me neither."

"I guess you could say we are two of a kind then" Stella beamed back in relief.

"Two halves of the same thing" Mac whispered their foreheads meeting.

Stella ran a thumb along Mac's collar "Mac you know you don't have to keep wearing this old shirt just because I gave it to you don't you" She told him as they moved around the room.

"Hey! Don't dis the shirt Bonasera" Mac mock berated her "I'll have you know I love this shirt, like it's owner it has many more miles on the clock and besides it's my favourite."

"Mine too" Stella revealed "…..And the little black t-shirt, definitely the little black t-shirt."

"Stella Bonasera shame on you all this time I thought you respected me as your boss and it turns out you were checking me out" He teased.

"Oh like you have never returned the favour" She snorted.

"Since when" Mac smirked.

"How about the little green top with the zippers or the blue t-shirt or the turquoise tank top for that matter …" Stella smirked back.

"I refuse to continue this conversation on the grounds of self incrimination" Mac laughed "But you missed out the cute little white one with the buttons."

"That's it Taylor next time I'm going for pinstripes" She threatened.

If it pleased you Stella I'd wear sky blue pink with polka dots" He told her truthfully.

"Can I ask you something Mac" She said softly.

"You want to know don't you….why I asked you out finally after all these years" He guessed.

"It's silly I know but you seemed to be interested in Aubrey then Peyton shows up and now we are well we are an us now aren't we?" Stella explained "I just need to know that us….that I'm what you really want."

"Yes, definitely, absolutely there is no doubt in my mind at all" Mac reassured her "I want to be with you more than I can ever remember wanting anything not even Claire."

"Ayes would have done" Stella giggled.

"All the time I spent with Aubrey I kept wishing I was with you I just didn't now how to tell you that" Mac confessed "I was sort of hoping you would come over all green eyed harpy on me and scratch her eyes out."

"All you had to do was ask" Stella informed him innocently.

"Oh the jealous type are we" Mac chuckled "That's good to know."

"Yeah and don't you forget it Taylor" She chuckled back "What about Peyton."

"What about her?" Mac shrugged "The truth is seeing her again reminded me just why I didn't want to stay in London with her back then; I hated it me being there and you being here all I could think of was getting home to you I almost caused an international incident going through customs I was in such a hurry to see you."

"Why didn't you say anything then?" Stella wanted to know.

"Devout cowardice I wasn't sure you felt the same way about me and I didn't want to risk losing your friendship" He admitted "Besides you started dating that Brandon dork didn't you?"

"One date and that was only because you didn't ask me to the Mayor's ball and I didn't want to go alone it was embarrassing" Stella clarified "Anyway it seems to me I'm not the only one who is the jealous type around here am I."

"Too right and just for the record I'm a moron I know that already; I spent that whole evening miserable watching you dancing with him wishing it was me I was almost glad somebody got murdered so we had to go to work" Mac confessed "Anyway when Peyton was here she said a few things about me that I badly needed to hear even though they weren't entirely pleasant; she made me realize I need to start living my life again and not keeping running away from the person I want to be with."

"Remind me to thank her next time she's in town" Stella sighed happily.

The song they where dancing too came to a finish and just for a moment Mac held her too him "I'm sorry Stella that the roses hurt you finger and that you got wet and dinner was cancelled" He apologized.

"Don't be none of it was your fault my love" She told him pulling him closer so his lips brushed hers "Besides from where I'm standing this evening turned out just fine."

"I love you Stella" He murmured leaning in for the kiss.

"I love you too Mac" She murmured back as the distance between their lips evaporated.

Mac's cell phone sprang into life, "Not now" Mac howled as they pulled apart.

"Face it Mac it's just not our night" Stella shook with laughter.

"Taylor!" Mac snarled down the phone "Somebody better be dead or they will wish they where….yes I know your sorry to interrupt and that it's an emergency Don. How many gang bangers have been shot? Who got stabbed? Adam's done what to my lab…yes I do want to speak to the fire chief….."

"Where is Sheldon shouldn't he be taking care of all this" Stella wondered.

"Chicken pots" Explained Mac.

"So who has been taking care of business then?" Stella wanted to know.

"Officially me" He shrugged "Don …Don are you still there yes I'm coming in to work I suppose I'll have to wont I."

"Macanna Boyd Taylor Junior you naughty boy do you mean to say that you deliberately bunked off work from the job you love with all your heart and risked you career to boot just to please me?" Stella was astonished.

"Pretty much" Mac admitted sheepishly "If it's a straight choice between my work and you then you win every time there's no contest."

"That's the sweetest thing anybody's ever done for me thank you Mac" She kissed him tenderly on his cheek "Now give me the phone."

"What are you going to do" Mac wondered passing the phone to her.

"Flack we will be with you shortly I just need to change clothes see you in ten no better make that 15 minutes" Stella flipped the phone shut.

"You don't need to do this Stel it's your night off" He protested.

"I want to… you need me Mac" She told him.

"Always" He agreed.

"The sooner we get started the sooner we finish right?" She said collecting her shoes.

"Can't argue with that logic" He concurred.

"Good by my count I'm still owed a dinner and I intend to collect" Stella grinned "So be warned."

"Wouldn't have it any other way" He insisted.

"In that case" Stella grabbed him by his shirt collar and placed a deep, passionate kiss on his lips "Just you remember your spoken for from now on Sir Mac no more damsels in distress.

"Believe me not a problem Lady Stel" He gleefully collected his jacket and car keys "Let's go to work"

"I should tell you that when we get back I'm wrestling you for that shirt Mac" She told him as they left his apartment.

"Three falls or a submission hold" He suggested hopefully.

FINIS

**A/N: So what do we think? All feedback as always gratefully accepted. Well done and a massive thank you to everyone who didn't watch the final few episodes of season 6 now CSI: NY is being moved to Friday nights with any luck that will be the wake up call TPTB need. Please may I beg one more favour of you all can anyone who hasn't done so already follow the link below and vote in the poll on Who Mac should chose (you just need to click on polls when you get there.) Stella is winning hands down lets see if we can't make her portion of votes even higher lets show TPTB just what they can do with Aubrey/Peyton thank you. SOS SAVE OUR SMACKED.**

.#2457180


End file.
